Space Fleet
=Space Fleet & the SFMC= The Galactic Federation of Planets Tactical Space Fleet, ('Space Fleet'), acts in a naval capacity as the law-enforcement / peace-keeping arm of the GFP, with the Space Fleet Marine Corps, (SFMC, or 'Space Marines'), typically doing all of the actual heavy lifting of enforcing order on the Galaxy. Space Fleet is run from the Tactical Space Fleet Command and Control Facility, ('Space Fleet Command'), on Vogt-3. Space Fleet and the SFMC have separate, parallel Command Structures, with Space Fleet Captains in command on Space Fleet vessels, but with the Marine Corp operating independently when deployed off-ship. The 2 branches of service are not always known to get along, with Marines frequently viewing Space Fleet Personnel as effete self important Ponces who never get their boots dirty, and the Spacers think the Marines are crude and violent, with no subtlety or tact. When Space Fleet Officers and Marine Officers of equal Rank encounter each other, the Space Fleet Officers will out-rank the Marines if they are on a Starship, but the situation is reversed if they are Planetside. Space Fleet Ranks, Colors, Insignia & Salute Space Fleet Uniforms tend to the garish, consisting of brightly colored unitards with black accents and integral high-heeled boots. Dress Uniforms are similar, but with additional Elaborate Straaps & Snaps, Shiny Buckles, Oversized Epaulettes, Gold Braid and Ridiculous Hats. Space Fleet Vessels are white with blue glowy accents and black lettering. Space Fleet Ranks and Chain of Command can be confusing, as officers are ranked both by the color of thier uniform, (Red, Blue, or Yellow), and by the number of Collar 'Pips' they display. As long as they are acting on the authority of a higher ranked officer of thier own Color, Yellow Shirts are always higher up the Chain of Comand than Blue Shirts, and Blue Shirts are always senior to Red Shirts. Consquently, a one Pip Yellow Shirt must salute a 2 Pip Blue Shirt or a 3 Pip Red Shirt, but could then issue them commands based on authority derived from thier 3 Pip Yellow Shirt Commanding Officer. The Space Fleet Salute is a 'Vulcan Vee' done with the right hand, palm out. To perform the Space Fleet Salute with the left hand is considdered improper, to do it with the back of the hand facing out is a dire insult! Red Shirts: The Redshirts are the Pilot types of the Space Fleet Crew. They drive the Starships that patrol the Federation Space Lanes, and make the plunge with Marine forces in GFPTSF Drop Ships. Red Shirts typically suffer the highest Casualty Rates of all the clors of Space Fleet Officers, but nobody is really sure why. One Pips Redshirts are called 'Ensigns', (many specialize in piloting Shuttlecraft). 2 Pippers are 'Lieutenants', the pilots of the midsized craft and the prestegius Fighter Pilots, while those with 3 Pips are Lieutenatnt-Commanders, who pilot the largest Starships in the GFPTSF Armada. Blue Shirts: The Blue Shirts are the Medical, Science & Security Troops of Space Fleet, typically mid-ranking non-commisioned officers. They typicaly have long careers and are frequently good people to know. One Pip Blue shirts are known as 'Crewman', those with 2 Pips are called 'Petty Officers', and the 3 Pippers are known as 'Master Chief'. Gold Shirts: Gold Shirts are the command elite of the Fleet, boldly going where the Chain of Command and the Principal Edict dutifuly orders them. Gold Shirts with one Pip are 'Commanders, those with 2 Pips are ' Captains', the Three Pippers are all 'Admirals', and those with 4 Pips are Fleet Admirals. There is only ever one 5 Pip Brigadeer Admiral, who is the highest ranking Space Fleet Officer. SFMC Ranks, Colors & Insignia Marine Corps Uniforms consist of blue/grey/green/white Camouflage Fatigues, with Caps, Combat Boots and Combat Harnesses. Dress Uniforms are crisp white with grey accents and peaked caps. SFMC Vessels and equipment are all gunmetal grey with black accents and white lettering. the SFMC Salute is a two-fingered 'Boy-Scout' Salute, perfrormed with the tight hand. SFMC Ranks are as follows, and are indicated with Chevrons; *Private *Private First Class *Lance Corporal *Corporal *Sargeant *Staff Sargeant *Gunnery Sargeant *Master Sargeant *Master Gunnery Sargeant *Sargeant Major *Sargeant Major of the Marine Corp Category:Space Fleet